Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars
THIS PROJECT HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD BY THE AUTHOR, XAVICOMMANDER Pirates of the Caribbean: The Piate Wars, sometimes called simply The Pirate Wars, is a fan-made book series which narrates the events that take place between Curse of the Black Pearl '''and '''Dead Man's Chest, or in other words, the Pirates Online storyline. 'It is set to be released in at least 4 parts, each with up to 10 stories of the ongoing war between Piracy, the East India Trading Company and Jolly Roger's Undead Armies. According to the author, "''The book, as u know, details on the main POTCO plot and includes events like Invasions, Treasure Fleets and that stuff. But it also tells about more internal stories, like Jack Swordmenace's and Captain Leon's, or other from less known guys. It's all really exciting, and it's nice to have the fans' support". The first book of the series, named Part I (sub-name Onset') is in writing progress. You can visit the Facebook page here. No release date has been given, although the book is programmed for release in late 2013 - early 2014. Part I - Onset Plot "''A shrinking world. A malevolent global company. A cursed, bloodthirsty captain. A handful of buccaneers. Piracy is a common crime in the waters of the Caribbean. So common, some find it disrupting for their questionable honor. For others, it's merely a source of income. For many, it means freedom. With the Aztec Curse (which held Captain Barbossa and the ''Black Pearl '''''undefeateble) lifted, pirates everywhere have resumed doing what they do best - "take what you want, give nothing back" - untroubled. However, in this time of brief quietness, an evil agent by the name of Cutler Beckett seeks to take the Caribbean by any means necessary... and a cursed pirate by the name of Jolly Roger seeks revenge on his old nemesis, doing away with whoever stands in his way. And now, the Brethren Court must choose to fight or flee... for their enemies have united, and vowed to destroyed them." - Official Facebook description. As the first part of the series, 'the Onset '''introduces all the classic characters from Pirates Online - Captain Jack Sparrow, Jolly Roger, Ezekiel Rott - but also gives a face to all-new characters like Jack Swordmenace, Captain Leon, Enrique O'Rackham, John Fatbeart - and many more. The book takes place in-game between the Battle of Padres and the oncoming Invasions. '''Pirates of The Caribbean: The Pirate Wars - The Onset '''brings back classic pirate swashbuckling, evil curses and high-seas adventures but also sports suspense, romance and mystery. Logo POTC WARS.jpg|Sharpen yer steel and ready yer powder, mates... Set10 screenshot1.jpg|Darkness lurks in the Caribbean... Hobos island.jpg ImagesCAJQ87YS.jpg|The Black Pearl, hulk of the Brethren Court ScreenHunter 02 Nov. 28 12.47.gif|Captain Fatbeart leads a perilous rescue mission JackAtSunrise.png|Jack Swordmenace will confront his nemesis again.. Pirates-of-the-caribbean-online-20080728114514859 640w.jpg|The war rages across the sea... Leon.jpg|Captain Leon will face Swordmenace again... 260px-DavyJones B.png|Can Sharksteel find this weapon in time? Jolly Roger.jpg|A new foe sails the seas, seeking revenge on Jack Sparrow.... Skullredbg1024x768 2.jpg|Cover art #2|link=www.piratewars.com|linktext=the pirate wars cover Screenshot 2010-11-13 18-26-38.jpg Beastinpvp.jpg|Hordes of Undead minions prepare to battle... Appearances Jack Swordmenace, Bobby Moon and James Warhawk are '''all '''programmed to make a pivotal appearance in Chapter VIII ''Gang War, ''along with Edgar Wildrat. Captain John Fatbeart will be one of the protagonists in Chapter VII ''Hostage, alongside Eliza Creststeel, Jim Logan and Captain Walter. Captain Leon and Claude d'Arcis are to be the main antagonists in Chapter VIII Gang War, ''supported by James "Usman" Strider. Johnny Goldtimbers is also likely to make a cameo appearance. The most prominent members of the Marceline guild are set to appear in more than one chapter, often with pivotal or essential roles. Revealed characters *Jack Swordmenace *Captain Leon *Captain Jim Logan *Claude d'Arcis *Captain John Fatbeart *Eliza T. Creststeel *Bobby Moon *John Breasly *Enrique O'Rackham *Edward Hullmartin *Davy Sternrat *Tobias Sharksteel *John Wither *Ezekiel Rott *Governor Weatherby Swann *Elizabeth Swann *Maximilian Droughts *Axel Longflame *Matt Meadow *Mark Meadow *Sarah Redhayes *Geoff Harphshire *Borgia *Oliver *Pondshot *Captain Steadman *Jolly Roger (''mentioned only) *General Darkheart (mentioned only) *Evans *Hassan ben Sahid (mentioned only) *Kia *Samantha O'Walker *Captain Walter *Jamie the Second Contribuitions POTCO players are free to present their pirates for an appearance in the book (more details in the Facebook page). Note Some images and ideas were provided by Captain Goldvane. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations